The Trial
by Mangle6
Summary: It's the trial of the century! Airhead v.s. Sugar Rush! The girl now has only once chance to regain her freedom, luckily she has some unknown allies on her side! But Vanellope and half of the racers want her locked up for good! If Airhead wins she's free! But if not she's put back in her code box forever. Will Airhead be set free? Or will she hit game over?
1. Prologue: The Beginning

"Come on we have to hurry!" Cinnamon said, as she put her jacket and beanie on. The female hybrid was in Fudge ahs Kit's house as she opened the door.

"Mocho! Sweet-Tooth! Move your butts and stop making out!" Cinnamon said,

"We-We're not making out!" Sweet-Tooth's voice replied.

"And we're coming sis! Your gonna have to learn patience!" Mocho added,

"Patience!? News flash! Airhead is gonna be locked back up in her code box! And I may not trust her with my heart but mom, dad, Lucy, and Kevin can only distract the others for so long!" Cinnamon shouted, and a few moments after she said that Mocho came down in his winter wear. And Sweet-Tooth was close behind wearing a hot pink parka with gold fluff around the hood, wrists, and very bottom of the coat.

"Alright we're here! No reason to lose your head Cin!" Sweet-Tooth said, Cinnamon rolled her eye's.

"Yeah, yeah now let's go!" The female hybrid said, dragging both boys out the door. Cinnamon then shut and locked the door, she got Sweet-Tooth, herself, and Mocho on the bike. The female hybrid then started her bike and punched it. Earning a few surprised and fearful yelps from her passengers.

*

"Yo brother! Are you almost ready? You know that Cin is not in the mood for waiting!" Petermint said, Baking came down the stairs with his face flushed. Petermint slapped his forehead,

"Baking, you weren't trying to speak we're ya?" He asked. Baking bit his lips and nodded, the older brother groaned.

"Baking you can't force yourself to speak. You need to wait till you get older, plus Cin likes you just the way you are. And if you keep this up your voice will fade away." Petermint said, Baking only looked at the floor is response. Suddenly though the kids all heard a very familiar voice.

"Baking! Petermint get out here! If we don't make it I'm gonna—" Cinnamon said, before a series of honking horns drowned out what she was going to say. Petermint looked at Baking with a deadpanned expression.

"I don't know how you can tame that beast!" Petermint said, Baking simply shrugged and the two ran out of the house.

*

Meanwhile in Vanellope and Rancis's castle the her and half the other racers, we're trying to pull Fudge's hair from the code room passcode controller. Kit, meanwhile, was holding Airhead down keeping her from running off as she screamed blood murder. Basically the entire castle was in chaos,

" **NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK! I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING THIS TIME! EXECUTION, TORTURE, SLAVERY! I'LL GO THROUGH _ANYTHING ELSE_ JUST DON'T PUT ME BACK IN MY CODE BOX!**" Airhead shrieked, as she pounded her sore and bleeding fists against the floor. Meanwhile Kit was pounding his foot on the center of her back repeatedly to make sure the girl stayed in place.

"Don't you all think that this is a bit much? Airhead seems to be telling the truth." Fudge said as Vanellope pulled on her hair,

"It doesn't matter! Until Sweet Loccino is captured we're gonna have to lock her up!" Vanellope said. Suddenly though everyone heard the sound of an engine and the racers (along with Kit and Airhead) stopped. Cinnamon then came through the hallway with Sweet-Tooth, Mocho, Baking, and Petermint on her bike. The female hybrid stopped just in front of Airhead's face and the group jumped off the bike.

"Alright everyone hold it up!" Petermint said,

"Yeah! Cause we have reason to believe that you all who are going to lock Airhead away is breaking one of Sugar Rush laws!" Sweet-Tooth said. Everyone raised an eyebrow and looked at the kids,

"It says in Sugar Rush law that in amendment five you can't convict a person without substantial evidence. And so far…..since Airhead hasn't commit a crime as of recent. And she's already served her punishment then she needs to be set free or at least a fair trial." Cinnamon said gaining a smug grin. Vanellope looked dumbfounded but the look soon wore off as she gained a serious look.

"Well then looks like we need to set up a trial." Vanellope said, and Airhead let out a sigh of relief.


	2. The Trail of Twix (Part 1)

Airhead was hyperventilating as she was carried from her fungen cell to the castle court room. It had been one week since the trail had been issued out. And the rainbow-haired girl was dreading every minute of it. She knew what would happen to her if she was found guilty. And Airhead didn't want to go back.

Suddenly though Airhead's head snapped up as age heard voices and she saw she was in the court room. The court room had the citizens of Sugar Rush on the left and a jury of six on the other. The jury consisted of Candlehead, Fudge, Mocho, Cinnamon, Sticky, and Sweet-Tooth. On the right there was a table that had Kit on the side he wore a prim and proper suit with a suitcase to the go with his attire. On the other side sat Vanellope with a female lawyer, the female layer had peppermint skin as her hair was made of strawberry toothpaste.

Vanellope wore a serious expression as her hair was in a tight bun and she wore her pink princess dress that she had gotten when she was well revealed to be the princess. Airhead was led to the side that Kit was on and was roughly sat down in her seat. The rainbow-haired girl's eye's widened in shock.

"Kit!? Why are you my lawyer!? I thought you hated me!" Airhead whispered,

"I never said I hated you. And I'll explain that later." Kit said. Airhead still looked confused but she was soon brought back to reality when she heard the voice of Sour Bill.

"Everyone rise for the honorable Judge Puddinghead." He said, everyone looked up and saw that on a balcony there was Sour Bill. The judge then came through the balcony curtains and sat in the judge chair as he held the galvet. The judge literally had hair made put of pudding as his skin was made of pure custard and his belly was huge jiggling like a bowl full if jelly.

"Hello everyone and we are here for the trail of Airhead Twix. She is charged with treason, child neglect, first degree murder, and helping a murder and psychopath. I think we all know how this is going to end but…let's get this started. Princess Vanellope you have the floor." Puddinghead said,

"Thank you." Vanellope said. The princess then got up and straightened out her dress,

"Now as you all know by now, Airhead was a little assistant to Sweet Loccino her nutso sister! She knew what her sister was doing and I would like to bring one of her victims up. I call Akihiko Azamuku to the stand!" Vanellope said. Everyone gasped and began murmuring to themselves as the doors opened and revealed a young boy. The boy had pointed eyes as they we're pure midnight blue. The boy had long indigo hair that appeared to be stuffed in a purple beanie to avoid dragging against the floor. Akihiko wore a black sweatshirt with a purple leather vest to match. His pants we're also made of leather as they we're pure black.

And finally he wore purple sneakers as he looked around the room. He went up some stairs right up to a smaller balcony right next to the judge. Akihiko then sat in the podium when he got there and he nervously waved to Mocho when he sat down. Mocho blushed and looked away, Cinnamon scowled, while everyone else in the jury raised eyebrows. Puddinghead put a bible on Akihiko's podium, the boy then put his hand on it.

"Akihiko Azamuku, do you promise to speak the truth and nothing but the truth?" Puddinghead said,

"Uhh…yeah. Sure." Akihiko said. The bible was soon pulled away and Akihiko looked down as Vanellope began to speak.

"Mr. Azamuku you we're babysat by Airhead correct?" The princess said, Akihiko nodded as he looked fearfully over to Airhead.

"Well one night you had a playdate with Cinnamon and Mocho am I correct?" Vanellope said,

"…..Yes…." Akihiko said as his face visibly reddened.

"Well what if I told you that what you did to Mocho was not your fault." Vanellope said,

"Say what!?" Akihiko said.

" **WHAT**!? Are _you_ nuts!? That boy went and—" Cinnamon said, but Mocho had quickly slapped a hand over his sister's mouth. Kit turned his gaze over to Cinnamon and Mocho. And the NPC swore he saw Mocho's face redder then he had ever seen it.

"Anyway, Airhead had babysat Cinnamon and Mocho before you. Which means she could easily get in possession of some flower that could hypnotize or brainwash your young infantile mind for the time being. Which means she made you hurt Mocho!" Vanellope said, everyone gasped and people began talking. Mocho hand covered his face in shame as he sunk into his seat. Cinnamon had ducked down into her seat while everyone in the jury (and Kit) was staring unbelieving at Mocho.

"You caused me to do that!?" Akihiko said, his face a mask of anger and regret. Airhead gulped as she smiled nervously,

"Do you know how much guilt I've been living with! Cinnamon ripped my hair out! What kind of sick monster are you!?" Akihiko demanded.

"Order! Order in court!" Puddinghead said, silencing the room.

"Akihiko you are free to go. And that is all judge Puddinghead." Vanellope said, Akihiko left the balcony and as he passed the jury he whispered something to Mocho before leaving. Mocho blinked as his face went even redder.

"Alright Kit it's your turn." Puddinghead said,

"Uhh…may we have a short recess? Like ten minutes?" Kit said.

"Fine. Ten minute recess." Puddinghead said, he then banged down the gavel. Kit then motioned for Fudge, Mocho, Cinnamon, and Sweet-Tooth to follow him. The four followed as Kit dragged Airhead out the courtroom. Once they were out and the door was shut Kit spoke.

"Alright! I need to know this is one hundred percent true. Right?" The NPC said, Mocho and Cinnamon nodded.

"I can hardly believe this! That guy hurt you!?" Sweet-Tooth said,

"Shh! Sweet-Tooth, not so loud!" Mocho said.

"Why are you even trying to keep this a secret anymore!? All of Sugar Rush knows!" Cinnamon said,

"I can't believe you knew and you didn't tell us!" Fudge said.

"What did Akihiko even whisper to you anyway?" Sweet-Tooth asked,

"Oh! He just wanted to talk to me sometime. I think he wants to be friends." Mocho muttered.

"Well we don't have time for that. All I know is that Airhead better not have any more secrets." Kit said, he then shot a glare towards Airhead. The rainbow-haired girl flinched,

"Well when I babysat your kids I caused Mocho to gain the ability of teleportation and Cinnamon the ability of flight with your flowers." Airhead said. Kit groaned rolling his eye's,

"And thanks for being my lawyer, why do you even care?" Airhead said.

"Like I said I'll answer that later. Now come on our time is almost up." Kit said, the group then walked back inside and got back into their places. The gavel was banged as judge Puddinghead ended the recess.


	3. The Trail of Twix (Part 2)

"Alright, we're back. Is there anything you'd like to say Kit?" Judge Puddinghead said, Kit looked over to Airhead he then took a deep breathe.

"Yes I do. As you all know Airhead and Sweet Loccino's punishment was that they'd be locked away in their code box." Kit said, everyone gained confused looks and began to murmur.

"Yes we're aware. Where are you going with this Kit?" Puddinghead said,

"Where I'm going is that my wife and I we're there when they got locked away. Vanellope said and I quote; "Only a person with a heart of gold can set them free with one touch of their code box.". Vanellope never specified how long they'd be in their code box because she said; "But as far as I know a person like that doesn't exist.". So this trail is completely pointless, Airhead has already paid the time. And if anything we should let her live with someone for a bit until she proves she's one-hundred percent good." Kit said. Everyone began murmuring even more as Kit had made a few points.

"And isn't it coincidental that Airhead and Sweet Loccino we're set free on the kids second sleepover? The one that I may add had paranormal interference and the king and queen we're no where in sight." Kit said, the judge banged on the gavel on the podium as the murmuring turned into conversations.

"You have a point Kit, but how did this paranormal interference happen in the first place? And how would the kids even know how to get in?" Vanellope said, with a smug grin thinking that she now had Kit stumped.

"Well to answer your question I'd like to present Exhibit A!" Kit said, the police then came to the center of the room and showed everyone the ouija board.

"Everyone knows that a ouija board is a gateway between worlds. From our world to the spirit world you can talk to ghosts in a snap. But when the police searched the castle they found the code to unlock the code room was in Kevin's room. Along with the ouija board." Kit said,

"Objection! Rancis and I never bought that for Kevin! And last we checked we had the code! How could Kevin get either of those things?" Vanellope said over the roar of the crowd. Judge Puddinghead banged the gavel again managing to silence the crowd.

"Thank you! And that's why I'd like to call Kevin Fluggerbutter to the stand!" Kit said, everyone began talking again as Kevin nervously got up from his seat and to the other podium. Once he got their Kit looked at Vanellope showing his own smug grin.

"Kevin Fluggerbutter, do you mind telling us how you got those items?" Kit said, Kevin bit his lip.

"I had….swiped the code from mom's purse." The boy admitted, the crowd gasped while Rancis and Vanellope's look hardened into one of anger.

"And how did you get the ouija board? Cause I know I wouldn't allow my kids to even bring something like that into the house." Kit said,

"I—I bought it from a gypsy. I thought I'd be a fun game to play." Kevin said with a nervous grin.

"See? Obviously Kevin played the game and caused the paranormal activity!" Kit said,

 _"Actually that's only part of it."_ A robotic voice sounded, everyone turned to see Baking. Once the boy was sure he had everyone's attention he started to type on his phone again.

 _"We played the game on our first sleepover. Kevin insisted we played despite our nervousness. After playing a bit Mocho became sick it was then we decided to end the game. But Kevin ended up asking one more question and the ghost somehow caused all of Lucy's toys to jump out and attack us. On our second sleepover it was revealed that the ghost had possessed Lucy's Fluttershy doll. And not only that but apparently the ghost was someone known as Deviled Dish."_ Baking typed as his amulet glowed response, everyone gasped and began talking. While Kit and Fudge had froze, Cinnamon and Mocho bit their lips as a shiver went up their spines.

"Is this true?" Puddinghead said, and Kevin (along with the cops) nodded.

"Yeah we ran from it after it chased us I unlocked the code room and we ran inside. I can't remember who touched Airhead and Loccino's though." Kevin said, everyone began talking suddenly though Vanellope's lawyer got up.

"Excuse me Judge Puddinghead, can we postpone this case until tomorrow so we can find more information." The lawyer said, Puddinghead thought about for a moment he then nodded and banged his gavel. Everyone then began to file out of the room as Airhead was a first to go being taken back to her cell. Fudge was quick to grab Mocho and Cinnamon by their wrists and drag them out the room. Kit followed jumping into Fudge's shoulder, Baking and Sweet-Tooth ran after the family wanting to support their lovers.

Airhead sighed as she was dropped in her cell, the guard's left her and turned off the lights and as soon as they we're gone Airhead began to cry.

"I can't go back, I _won't_ go back, I'd rather die." Airhead said to herself, as she curled into a ball and tried rocking to get herself to sleep.

*

Meanwhile Sweet Loccino had been watching the trail, her face lacked emotion as she looked at her sister. The psychopath took her magic wand and looked at crystal ball in front of her. Sweet Loccino twirled her magic wand still looking at her sister with no emotion in her eye's.


	4. Proper Punishment

Meanwhile at the Smoreline household Kit and Fudge we're both taking an aspirins. While Mocho sat next to Sweet-Tooth on the couch and Baking sat next to Cinnamon. Kit had gotten out of his suit and was glad to finally out his amulet back on. Finally him and Fudge faced the children,

"So….first thing's first….that boy hurt you!?" Kit said. Mocho blushed and looked at his feet,

"I-I-It wa-was se-seven years ago." The male hybrid said tears already pouring from his eye's. Kit rubbed his forehead before sighing,

"It doesn't matter how long ago it was. Did it ever occur to you that the reason why you're the way you are is because of that day? You we're a baby that kind of mental trauma is too much." Kit said. Mocho blushed even redder and tried to press himself into the couch. Sweet-Tooth rubbed the back of Mocho's head,

"That's it! I'm calling Dr. Lolli's cousin! She's the best therapist in Sugar Rush!" Fudge said.

"Speaking of therapy, I think I'm gonna need some. Cause you two didn't tell me or Fudge that my dad, and possibly my mom, had made a comeback!" Kit said,

"You two should've told us in the first place, De—Kit's dad is mentally unstable and is very dangerous." Fudge said.

"We know, and now that I think about it. I wonder how Anna escaped him?" Cinnamon said, and just like that you could practically hear a gong go off as Kit's ears straightened and went stiff. Kit's eye's had went wide he then blinked a couple times before snapping out of his trance.

"Are you tell me…that Anna was kidnapped by my dad, and came back?" Kit said,

"Umm…yeah. Why is there a problem?" Cinnamon said.

"Yes! My dad wouldn't just let Anna go! If he took her that means he believed she was a mistake! The only way Anna could escape his wrath was if she died! Anna shouldn't have come back! She couldn't come back! But she did….which means….." Kit said trailing off,

"…..that can't be Anna." Fudge said horror overpowering her voice.

" **What**!? No way! I'd know if Anna wasn't Anna!" Cinnamon said getting up on her feet, Baking grabbed the female by her wrist but she snatched it back.

"Cinnamon I've told you about my dad, he hates "mistakes" he'll do anything to keep them under his paw. You don't know him." Kit said,

"Yes honey, that can't be Anna. It could be him in disguise, or some sort of copy or imposter. He's a ghost afterall, he can practically do anything now." Fudge said. Cinnamon's fist tightened,

"Cinnamon maybe you shou—" Sweet-Tooth tried to say.

"Shut it cockknoker!" Cinnamon said, Mocho gasped, Sweet-Tooth blushed vibrantly, and Baking's jaw dropped.

"You two may know Deviled Dish and Crunch, but I know Anna! No one could copy her well enough to trick me! Do you think I'm slow or something!? Or do you think my observations or opinions don't matter here!" Cinnamon said, walking up to her parents with no hesitation. Fudge's and Kit's expressions changed to serious one's as they both crossed their arms. Mocho gulped and quickly got behind the couch, Sweet-Tooth followed not wanting to be in the line of fire. Baking was now pulling on the back of Cinnamon's shirt in a desperate attempt to try to keep her from doing anything even more stupid.

"Cinnamon you're a kid, not even close to your tenth birthday. You've never had to really deal with people like my dad or Sweet Loccino. You have no experience, you don't know any better, my dad could be using this fake Anna as a ploy! For all we know Anna could be dead!" Kit said,

"Don't you say that! The Anna that is with us is not a fake she's the real deal! And I know for a fact she isn't dead! Why are you so paranoid!? Is it because your scared of your dad!? Is it because your scared your dad might come back to get you!? Well news flash we're all still here and Anna made it out! Maybe your dad isn't the hot-shot he once was! Maybe if you'd open your eye's and stop being such a wuss you'd see that!" Cinnamon said getting in her dad's face, Kit was actually stunned as he had took a few steps back. Baking was pulling even harder but he only was making little progress in pulling Cinnamon out of the flames. Fudge decided to step in and got in between Kit and Cinnamon she had a stone-cold glare as she towered over her daughter.

"Cinnamon I know Anna has been your best friend for a long time, but you can't treat your father that way. We're only doing what's best for you, to keep you safe." Fudge said,

"I never asked to kept safe!" Cinnamon said.

"It doesn't matter if you asked for it or not! When you were born into this world Kit and I wanted to keep you safe, because we love you! We understand that Anna is your only friend and you think she's the best thing since the existence of skating. But sometimes you need to put your common sense before your heart! Deviled Dish would never let a "mistake" free! The closet thing he'd do is abandon the "mistake" to die! Kit's right Anna could be dead!" Fudge said,

"No she's not! Your just as bad as dad! You can't see what's right in front of you!" Cinnamon said. Fudge growled slightly her fudge cap boiling, "Maybe you two are just too messed up from your last experiences! Have you thought of that!?" Fudge then took Cinnamon by the the collar of her shirt. Baking let go of his girlfriend and watched in a mixture of fear and shock as Fudge sat Cinnamon on the couch. The female hybrid opened her mouth to speak but to her own (and everyone else's) shock Fudge literally popped her in the mouth.

"Oww! What was tha—" Cinnamon said, but that only earned her another slap to her mouth. The female hybrid let out a yelp as her cheeks turned pink from both the hits and shame. Kit walked over to Fudge, but the racer looked back with a look that screamed "I got this". Fudge then turned back to Cinnamon and saw that the female hybrid was looking at her with a hurt, shocked, and annoyed look.

"Let me make this clear. This behavior stops. I don't give a damn if Anna is your friend or not." Fudge said,

"But I—" Cinnamon tried to say but she earned another slap.

"Be quiet, so far you've said vulgar language to Mocho's sweetheart and have sassed both me and Kit. You are not to be around "Anna", something isn't right and I'll ask Baking if you we're around her. If you we're then I'll have no choice them to spank you for your disobedience. Do you understand?" Fudge whispered, Cinnamon's lips quivered as she felt her rebelling instincts try to retaliate. The female hybrid looked into her mother's eye's and saw her mother's angry, concerned, and authoritative glare. Cinnamon gulped and hung her head in shame as her cheeks burned.

"Ye-Yes, mam." The female hybrid replied,

"Good, now apologize to Sweet-Tooth and your father." Fudge said. Cinnamon blushed even redder and looked down at her feet.

"I-I-I'm….so-sorry fo-for….di-di-disrespecting yo-you Sweet-Tooth and da-daddy." Cinnamon said, as she shut her eye's tightly to hide her glossy eye's.

"Decent, now march to your room." Fudge said, Cinnamon opened her mouth but soon closed it as her stinging mouth reminded her what her mom would do. The female hybrid gulped and hurried up the stairs before she started crying. Everyone was silent as they heard a room door shut, Fudge took a deep breathe and walked over to the kitchen pulling out her parents baked-goods cookbook.

"Now that that's settled….who wants some chocolate chunk sugar cookies with hot coco?" Fudge said, everyone raised their hands.

"Okay then, now kids why don't you go watch some t.v. and me and Kit's room. Make sure whatever you watch is PG, don't touch anything but the t.v. remote. But you can sit on our bed, just don't mess up the sheets." Fudge said, and all the kids quietly walked up the stairs. The fudge themed racer then pulled out all the necessary items and ingredients and began to heat up the stove. Kit helped Fudge but as he did he wore a uncomfortable frown.

"You alright Kit?" Fudge said, the NPC winced.

"I-It's just…..I don't like physical punishments like slaps, spankings, popping. I-I just don't like them, I know Cinnamon went over the line. But…." Kit said trailing off,

"She did more then going over the line Kit, I don't like physical punishments either but some kid's learn the hard way; tough love and all that. Cinnamon is stubborn and she has trouble getting over habits or her own views. I mean only put friends and the kids know her and Baking are dating. No one at school knows because she claims that she; _"Doesn't want to brag"_. But everyone knows it really because she wants to keep up her reputation of being the toughest girl in school. If Cinnamon learns the hard way she'll learn faster, and her slight humiliation will teach Cinnamon not to disrespect her elders." Fudge said.

"I guess…..but isn't it adding insult to injury by not giving her cookies and coco?" Kit said, Fudge gave a sly smile.

"Who said I wasn't going to give her any? I'm going to be making five cookies for each person. So that'll add up to thirty cookies, I'll save five for Cinnamon. And I'll make Cinnamon's coco tomorrow when I get back home. I'll make her think she's not getting any sweets and that'll reinforce the lesson." The racer replied, the bunny still looked a bit unconvinced.

"Your sure you know what your doing?" Kit said, Fudge gave a gentle smile and kissed her hubby on the lips before pulling back.

"I'm sure, I'll help Cinnamon in the long run." Fudge replied, finally Kit smiled.

"Okay, your always better at giving out punishments then me." The NPC replied,

"Awww, don't be silly Kit. Your just a lot more gentle, I think it's from your fathers and mothers treatment to you." Fudge said. Kit frowned slightly as his backstory flashed through his head.

"You don't think he'll come back….will he?" The bunny said,

"Oh Kit, I can't say for sure. But, if he does come back I'll be right by your side." Fudge said she then lightly tickled Kit on his belly and the NPC giggled in response.

"I love ya Fudge." Kit said kissing Fudge on the cheek, the shy racer giggled as well.

"Love ya two." Fudge replied, the two then got back to work making the cookies.

*

Meanwhile Sweet Loccino, Crunch, and Deviled Dish had been watching from the crystal ball. Deviled Dish had a disgusted look, Sweet Loccino's was emotionless, while Crunch had a soft smile on her lips.


	5. A Mile In Their Shoes

_Airhead woke up somewhere dark, cold, and lifeless. The rainbow-haired girl gasped as she felt her anxiety spike._

 _"No, no, no! Ho-How could they?" Airhead said, as tears began to pour from her eye's like a faucet._

 _"Don't worry sister, your not in your code box. Not yet anyway." A voice said, Airhead gasped and frantically looked around._

 _"No! Not you!" Airhead said, but she was soon proven wrong when he sister stepped into the darkness. Sweet Loccino had an emotionless looked on her face as she looked down at Airhead. The rainbow-haired girl felt her heart skip a beat._

 _"Yo-You can't be real! I must be having a nightmare!" Airhead said,_

 _"I can tell you now you are not having a nightmare. I am real, I used a spell to invade your mind and….play with you. Before giving you a curse." Sweet Loccino said._

 _"Curse!? Pl-Play with me!? Sis, what are you doing!? Yo-You can't hurt me, you love me!" Airhead said with a nervous giggle,_

 _"Correction! I **used** to love you!" Sweet Loccino said, she then snapped her fingers and suddenly Airhead was strapped to the ground by her wrists, ankles, and waist. A operating table then seemed to form out of thin air as a table rose with Airhead strapped to it. A side kart then appeared right next to the rainbow-haired girl, and she could see all the torture devices that we're laid out on it._

 _"Wait! You can't do this! Please your my sister!" Airhead, Sweet Loccino simply chuckled as she got to work._

*

 _Airhead was laying on the floor again as she looked helpless at her sister. Her body was literally burned to a crisp as it was as black as coal and as shriveled as raisins. Sweet Loccino looked at her sister as her lip twitched almost turning to frown. Airhead swore she saw tears in her sisters eye's, but she didn't have time to question it before Sweet Loccino pulled out a wand. The psychopath then walked around Airhead twirling her wand._

 _"Wait, sis! You don't want to do this! Come out of hiding, wherever you are and we can get you help!" Airhead said,_

 _"I don't need help!" Sweet Loccino shot back her eye's going wild. Airhead jumped back, and she watched in fear as she saw a sick smile appear on her sister's face._

 _"But, I know who I can help." Sweet Loccino said, Airhead gulped._

 _"Wha-What do you mean?" Airhead said,_

 _"What I mean is, your little friends Mocho and Cinnamon constantly suffer from nighterrors. It's so bad that they have to wear diapers. Sad isn't it?" Sweet Loccino said,_

 _"Um…yeah, what does that have to do with me?" Airhead said her voice shaking in fear,_

 _"Well since they're just children they shouldn't have to suffer like that. Why not give them a permanent break." Sweet Loccino said. Her wand then started to glow as Airhead felt a splitting headache. Sweet Loccino then spoke,_

 ** _Thrashing in bed with tear stained eye's._**

 ** _Forever embarrassed and terrified._**

 ** _Waking up with a little surprise._**

 ** _Now it's time for all of that to die._**

 ** _Make the nighterrors go away._**

 ** _Give this girl their pain._**

 _The wand then shinned so brightly that it covered the dark world in a pale blue. When it faded Airhead had a vain throbbing in her forehead as she held her head straight._

 _"Wh-Why?" Airhead said, as she watched her sister who turned her back on her._

 _"Because you left me, now, even if I'm defeated you'll never have a night of rest. You should be happy, now your little friends will finally be able to have sweetdreams." Sweet Loccino said, she then walked off into the darkness leaving the sobbing mess that was Airhead._

*

"It's so weird, I can't remember the last time I had a good dream." Mocho said. As him, Cinnamon, Kit, Sweet-Tooth, Fudge, and Baking walked to Airhead's cell. Cinnamon nodded in agreement though she shot a glare at her parents when they weren't looking.

"It's finally happening! You guys are growing out of your nighterrors! I think celebration fudge is in order!" Fudge said, bouncing slightly in excitement. Baking and Sweet-Tooth looked at the fudge-themed racer in shock, they'd never seen Fudge act other then somewhat strict, maternal, reserved, and bashful. The fudge-themed racer blushed clearing her throat.

"I-I mean….yay." Fudge corrected, stopping her bouncing.

"Aww, don't shut yourself down! I love it when you get excited!" Kit said, Fudge blushed even more.

"Same here! I'd love to see what my little cappuccino is like when he's excited!" Sweet-Tooth said as he ruffled Mocho's hair, the male hybrid blushed in response.

"You see that everyday, I'm always excited to see you." Mocho muttered.

"Daww!" Sweet-Tooth replied with a chuckle, Cinnamon playfully gagged. Mocho blushed even more, resisting the urge to grind his foot into the floor.

"Hypocrite, just the other day I caught you smooching all over Baking's face!" Sweet-Tooth replied, Cinnamon (and Baking) face became so red that their blush could be visible from space. The female hybrid opened her mouth for a retort but suddenly a scream cut her off.

 ** _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_** Everyone jumped in response,

"Airhead!" Kit and Fudge said simultaneously. The group then ran all the way to Airhead's cell. They found the girl crying her eye's out as she was practically hyperventilating.

"Kids, get the guards." Kit said, the children nodded and ran off.

"Airhead. Airhead, it's me Fudge and Kit. What's wrong sweety?" Fudge said in a calm voice, Airhead didn't respond instead she ran up and leaned herself against the bars of her cell.

"Do-Don't leave me." She whimpered,

"We won't, we're right here for you." Fudge said. She then put her hand through one of the bars and gently stroked Airhead's head.

*

Meanwhile in the cave of animal crossing Sweet Loccino was putting on a cloak as Deviled Dish and Crunch had just shapeshifted into eagles. Finally Deviled Dish held the caldron with Sweet Loccino's spellbook, crystal ball, magic wand, and Annaween inside. Annaween was very skinny at this point as her breathing was shallow. Her bones we're still broken as they rattled with every breathe she made.

"Your cave is only a mile away from the Smoreline residence, correct?" Sweet Loccino said,

"Yes, your sure the invisibility spell is properly cast?" Deviled Dish said.

"I'm sure, and if it wears off before we get to the cave no one will know who we are. When we get to the cave we can create out new weapon that will bring the Smoreline's into our clutches." Sweet Loccino said as she got on Crunch's back, Deviled Dish and Crunch then flew out of the cave purposely leaving a lock of Sweet Loccino's hair on the cave floor.


	6. The Trial of Twix (Part 3)

The court room was filled up again as Airhead was sat down on her side of the room with Kit right next to her. Airhead's eye's we're bloodshot from crying as she tried to shrink into her chair.

"Okay everyone let's get the trial back in session. To recap; last time it was revealed that Airhead and Sweet Loccino we're unlocked by _'someone with a heart of pure gold'_. It was also reveled that Airhead caused Mocho to get hurt, and that Vanellope and Rancis both failed to stop Kevin from getting a paranormal game. Since last time to ended on Vanellope and her lawyer it's Kit's turn." Judge Puddinghead said, Kit smirked and looked over to Vanellope.

"Your honor, as everyone knows Airhead was the assistant to Sweet Loccino. But who says she was ever loyal to her sister?" Kit said, "For my current evidence, I would like my defendant to go up to the stand." Airhead looked at the NPC in confusion but she complied walking up to the stand with the oreo guards hot on her tail. Once she was sat down she saw Kit shoot another smug grin at Vanellope.

"Miss. Twix, out of all the people in the room who would you say you recognize the most?" Kit said, Airhead looked around the room her eyes skimmed over characters she didn't care about. Or ones that she didn't want to care about, but her eye's stopped when they landed on Sweet-Tooth.

"Um….I recognize that pink-afroed boy. I could never forget Sweety." Airhead said,

"Close, Sweet-Tooth. And how would you know him? Have you seen him before?" Kit said.

"Uhhh….actually….funny thing….my sister may have….captured his parents. And as we we're leaving I heard a baby babbling. I….ended up naming him Sweety, not sure where the Tooth part of his name came from but…eh. Anyway, I took care of Sweet-Tooth and made a permanent mind-reading potion and gave it to him. But sis became suspisious and…..I had to drop him off at the orphanage. I don't know what my sis did to his parents except that she was _'experimenting new strategies'._ " Airhead said, and as soon as she was done everyone began talking. Sweet-Tooth's jaw had dropped but it soon turned into a smile,

"I had a mama! I had a mama!" the boy cheered. Judge Puddinghead banged his gavel silencing the room.

"So did you hear that folks. She took in an orphaned kid, gave the kid his powers, practically raised him, and I'm guessing you salvaged the guitar pic and guitar Sweet-Tooth treasures so much?" Kit said puffing out his chest in pride,

"Uh-huh. I also did the same for this girl that had tiger colored hair. I had to give her to the orphanage right away so I don't quite remember her." Airhead said a sheepish grin appearing on her face as she looked at Sweet-Tooth. The afro-haired boy raised his hand,

"Yes, Sweet-Tooth?" Judge Puddinghead said.

"Umm….if….if Airhead is given the non-guilty verdict….then…uhh…can she be my mama again?" Sweet-Tooth said nervously, with a sheepish giggle. Airhead put a hand to her heart as a warm smiled appeared on her lips.

"Hmmm….I honestly can't make that choice. That's up to Smart Cookie." Puddinghead said, but Sweet-Tooth still had a wide grin on his face while Mocho looked like she was ready to give Airhead the biggest bear hug he could muster.

"See? If a kid can love this knucklehead then how bad can she really be?" Kit said, "I think I'm done here." The NPC them crossed his arms victoriously as Airhead walked back to her seat. Everyone was murmuring as Airhead sat back down in her chair, this time the rainbow-haired girl wore a small, confident grin.

 _'I'm not gonna end up in my code box! And I'll get my Sweety back!'_ Airhead thought, as she felt so happy she could cry. Kit was sticking out his tongue at Vanellope while the former glitch ground her teeth together.

"People of Sugar Rush, I may not have any recent evidence. But are we forgetting that Airhead took over Sugar Rush? She dosen't deserve to be free let alone have anything to do with children. Citizens, do you really want to witch to be free? Or would you rather want her to be in her code box? Where she'll be in eternal slumber. Where she would be away from the youth of Sugar Rush. She may have saved two, but she did a lot more harm then good during her take over. Don't forget she traumatized Cinnamon and Mocho. I bet my kart that they wouldn't nearly be as anti-social as they are now if Airhead hadn't ruined their baby years." Vanellope said, everyone then began to break out into full conversations. Cinnamon and Mocho both blushed and grimaced as faint memories from their baby years plagued their minds. Puddinghead banged his gavel silencing the room,

"Anything else you want to say, Princess?" He said.

"Nope." Vanellope said sporting a smile,

"Kit?" Puddinghead said.

"No sir, besides I got this all wrapped up anyway." Kit said, glaring at Vanellope.

"Alright then I think a short recess is in order so the jury can—" Puddinghead said but she was soon cut off,

"Wait!" Airhead said jumping up from her chair. Everyone gasped and Kit's face turned to an expression of fear as his head wiped over to Airhead.

"What is it, Miss. Twix?" Judge Puddinghead said, a mixture of curiosity and annoyance in his voice.

"Well, I just wanted to set things straight about the code box prison punishment. I'm not saying this out of ill-intent but if I'm the jury gives me the guilty verdict then I need to get this off my chest. For unlockable and locked-away characters there is no eternal slumber. It's a fate worse then death. Your trapped in a cramped, cold, dark box. Your stripped of everything that was or is going to be you. You don't remember who you we're or gonna be. You don't even know what you look like. All you can do is think of how you want to die, to be set free from the prison your trapped in. I spent seven years in that box, so if you guys give the guilty verdict them just take me out of Sugar Rush and kill me. Cause I'd rather die then go back to that cursed box. And I know my sister feels the same." Airhead said, and by the time she was done she was crying. Everyone was completely silent, Vanellope's eye's we're as big as saucers in disbelief. Fudge had became so pale that she was white, and Kit's ears dug into the back of his head as his tail coiled in on itself. Finally Judge Puddinghead banged the gavel.

"Thirty minute recess so the jury can decide their verdict." Puddinghead said, his voice cracking slightly. The jury filled away to a back room near the jury stand. While the room broke out into conversation as Airhead sat in her chair bawling her eye's out.


	7. Innocent

"Why did you say that!?" Kit whispered to Airhead,

"Be-Because I didn't want to go back without telling everyone the truth." The rainbow haired girl replied still crying.

"But-But now all of Sugar Rush knows!" Kit said pulling on his ears in distress,

"Well yeah, but it's not like you we're an unlockable character so it shouldn't matter to you." Airhead replied. Kit paled as his ears twisted together tightly, "Wait….you we're an unlockable character?" The rainbow haired girl said a look of shock and realization coming over her face.

"We'll talk later." Kit said quickly,

"But—" Airhead tried to argue.

"Later!" The NPC shot back, the two then waited in silence (along with the rest of the court room). After a while though the back room door opened and out came the jury. The room broke out into whispers as the photographers went wild again. Fudge handed Judge Puddinghead a small slip of paper and sat back down with the rest of her jury members. Judge Puddinghead cleared his throat,

"Airhead Twix, for your past crimes and from the evidence presented these following days…..you are hereby pronounced…..innocent. You have all the rights of any Sugar Rush citizen and you can go anywhere you please." He said. Airhead smiled as tears of joy started flowing from her eye's,

"YEEEEEEEES!" Kit said. Vanellope had a look of anger cross her face before she finally excepted defeat. Some of the citizens of Sugar Rush cheered as Sweet-Tooth broke from the jury stand and jumped into Airhead's arms.

"Mama!" He said, this left the rainbow-haired girl stunned for a moment before she hugged back a warm smile present in her lips.

Airhead was in the first floor guest bedroom of the Smoreline household as she was just getting ready for bed. The girl had her hair fully combed out as she put on some spare silk pajamas. That we're way to big for Cinnamon to fit in just yet. Suddenly a knock came on the door,

"Come in." Airhead said. She sat on her bed just in time to see Mocho and Cinnamon walk in each carrying an opened package of diapers. Both hybrids had extreme blush on their faces and quickly stuffed the infantile garments into Airhead's closet. The rainbow-haired girl sported her own shade of blush as she smiled nervously.

"Thanks." Airhead said,

"No problem, but if being in your codebox is enough to give you nighterrors then I never want to go in mine." Cinnamon said.

"Yeah, that's it." Airhead said nervously rubbing the back of her head,

"Also, Mocho's diapers may not fit you so good. His butt is a bit fat." Cinnamon said. Mocho's head whipped over to his sister,

"Excuse me!?" He demanded.

"Anyway, gotta go. Seeya." Cinnamon said, she then left running off snickering into her hands.

"Sweet dreams Airhead, good luck. Cinnamon get back here! My butt is not fat!" Mocho said chasing after his sister, Airhead chuckled as she shook her head. The girl sighed and was about to very hesitantly put one of the diapers on. But suddenly the door opened and in came Kit,

"Hey Airhead." The NPC nervously said.

"Hey Kit, listen about what I said in the trial—" Airhead said,

"No, it's fine. If anything I have a few things to answer for. You see….the reason why I decided to be your lawyer is because—" Kit said but he was interrupted.

"It's because you and Fudge felt empathy for me. You guys knew what it was like and you didn't want me to suffer anymore. Plus your kids already forgave me and after thinking about it you thought I deserved a second chance. Am I right?" Airhead said, by the time she was done Kit had furious blush on her face.

"I-I-When did you figure this out?" Kit asked,

"A couple hours ago. And I have to say thanks for pitying me. I….I'd be back in my codebox it weren't for you." Airhead said as her eye's began to water. Kit gave a gentle smile as he jumped onto Airhead's lap.

"Hey it's alright." The NPC said,

"I know….I just was so afraid I'd go back….I wasn't sure if I could handle that again. You saved my life." Airhead said, she then brought Kit into a hug and the bunny let out a gasp in response.

"Awww shucks it was nothing." Kit said his cheeks flaring,

"I don't think it's nothing. Your amazing!" Airhead said. Kit squirmed his face turning red,

"I….I'm nothing special." The NPC responded his ears going over his eye's.

"Now don't be like that, you should really talk yourself up more it gives you more confidence. But let's change the topic, is there anything I can do to repay you guys?" Airhead said,

"That one is easy, adopt Sweet-Tooth." Kit said. The rainbow-haired girl's hug went slack as her eye's widened.

"Well I was going to do that when I was stable. I have no home, no job, he'd have to live here. I don't want to impose. You've already done so much." Airhead said,

"Your not imposing. If Sweet-Tooth lived here he'd have his mama and be much happier. In return Mocho would be much happier having his BF around twenty-four seven. Fudge would have someone she knows she can trust to babysit our kids. And you can work for me both your new family my mine will get more money! Everyone wins!" Kit said. Airhead blinked,

"I guess your right. But….that gives me an idea." She said.

"What?" Kit said,

"If we're talking about more money then why don't we make a business together. You grow your flowers, while I make the potions you know how good I am at making potions. Plus your fam could use the money." Airhead said. And at the last sentence Kit went rigid as his face went a deep crimson.

"Wha-What are you talking about?" Kit said,

"Your family is in financial trouble, isn't it?" Airhead said.

"What!? How did you…" Kit said trailing off,

"When we we're coming back here Mocho and Cinnamon stared at some of the toys in the store windows like they had never seen them. You guys buy all your stuff from Candy Couture since it has the best deals and discounts. And Cinnamon told me that she built all of her skates, minus the only ones you and Fudge could afford being the ones she constantly wears." Airhead said, the NPC blinked dumbfounded.

"You really aren't stupid, are you?" Kit said,

"Nope, I pay attention to every little detail. It helps figure things out." Airhead said.

"Well I guess we could form a business together. But don't to telling people about our financial issues, only the family knows." Kit said,

"Does that make me family?" Airhead said and Kit chuckled in response.

"Yes, yes you are." Kit replied, and Airhead let out a small cheer smiling happily.


	8. Epilogue: Swindled Swindler

Sweet Loccino wore an emotionless mask as she secretly watched Sweet-Tooth move into the Smoreline residents from the top of a candycane tree. Sweet-Tooth ran into Airhead's arms crying tears of joy.

"I'm finally adopted! I got a mama! I got a mama!" Sweet-Tooth said,

"I love ya Sweety." Airhead replied tears shimmering in his own eye's. Sweet Loccino gagged and watched as Kit, Mocho, Fudge, and Cinnamon walked out the house. Sweet-Tooth got from Airhead's arms and kissed Mocho on the nose. Causing the hybrid to giggle as his ears formed a heart, the entire group let out a good-natured laugh and Mocho blushed response. The group then walked back inside and as soon as the door shut Sweet Loccino jumped onto the ground and walked over to the house. She then put a flower on the welcome mat and the psychopath let out an evil giggle. The flower was a dark crimson red with large petals as black thorns we're all of them. The stem was thick and flexible-looking just like a vine as crimson red thorns coveted it as well. The center of the eye's was shaped, and looked, just like an eye. The eyeball-snapped was a neon yellow with a large deep blue dot to go with. Sweet Loccino then knocked on the door and walked off just as the door opened. She saw Kit look at the flower as his curiosity sparked. The NPC tilted his head and shrugged before picking up the flower and walking inside. Sweet Loccino then walked all the way to Crunch's and Deviled Fish's cave. The cave entrance now had two dark red double doors as the psychopath walked inside pushing the two doors aside. Sweet Loccino looked at the now revamped cave, the interior resembled a large mansion now as Crunch snapped his fingers causing a chandelier to appear on the ceiling.

"Did you do it?" Crunch asked,

"Yep. Now Deviled Dish can drive Kit crazy." Sweet Loccino said monotoned. She then quietly headed down stairs to the basement as she pulled out a potion from her hair and drank it. And she listened in on what the group was saying.

Snooper was talking with her parents in a cell as she had a wide smile on her face. Her dad had fair skin as he wore a pair yellow trench coat and fedora. His eye's we're bright orange as his hair was colored like banana ice cream. Snooper mother had minty green eye's she wore a mint green trench coat and fedora as her skin was dark colored. And finally she had long flowing chocolate chip mint ice cream colored hair.

The two we're both chained to the walls in the basement.

"Listen Snoopy we are very flattered that you'd drive yourself crazy because of us but you can't keep coming here." Snooper's mother said,

"What!? Are ya nuts! After all that time I couldn't be with ya, you want me gone again! No way! I'll stay here forever if I have to!" Snooper said.

"You don't mean that! We know you love us but Sweet Loccino and the other's are dangerous! If you don't get out of here soon you might never see the sun again!" Snooper dad said, Snooper opened her mouth to speak but a chilling voice cut her off.

"You know they are right." Sweet Loccino's voice echoed, she neared the group Crunch by her side. Crunch snapped her fingers and chains burst from the wall and buckled on Snooper's ankles, wrists, neck, and waist. Crunch snatched Snooper's parents, breaking the chains in the process.

"He-Hey! What are ya doin'? W-We had a deal!" Snooper said,

"Well that deal has expired." Sweet Loccino replied. Snooper's face fell as one of anger came across it.

"Yo-You double-crossed me! No one double-crosses Snooper! When I get out here I'm gonna make your live a living hell!" Snooper said, Sweet Loccino simply laughed no even close to being intimidated.

"Oh really? And what are you going to do Snooper? You have nothing on us, you have no weapons, your just a kid! You can't swindle your way out of this!" Crunch said, Snooper blushed taken aback.

"And I don't think your going to do anything risky as long as we have your parents." Sweet Loccino said, and as if to put emphasis on it Crush tightened her grip on Snooper's parent's. Snooper went silent and covered her mouth shaking like a leaf.

"That's what we thought." Sweet Loccino said,

"Now you know how Sweet-Tooth feels. You tortured him through out your entire life. And now….your going to get your just desserts." Crunch said. Her and Sweet Loccino then walked over leaving Snooper who had quietly began sobbing.


End file.
